Bond between Sisters
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: (Persona 5) Set years before the game, Sae Niijima had always wanted a younger sibling and as she now holds her baby sister in her arms- She looks up to her and made a promise. This will serve as a Prologue to another story and this is also inspired by Makoto's Niijima's Birthday.


Author's Note: To those who read my other Persona 5 story, I had mentioned that I've wrote a story based on Makoto's childhood that I was planning to post on her birthday and I would like to say that... this isn't it. This is just a one-shot and that is a multi-chapter fic- and I'm scheming to finish the entire thing first because I don't think I could juggle writing "Twist of Fate" and it's supposed 'companion fic' at the same time.

For now, this will serve as an impromptu prologue for that other story and here's to hoping that it's to your liking. Thanks for giving it a chance regardless~

* * *

 **~~~ Bond between Sisters ~~~**

* * *

\- 01/20/19Xx (Tuesday-After School) [Tokyo-Apartment} -

* * *

"Mom, please don't overwork yourself..." A young silver-haired girl said as she assisted her pregnant mother up on the stairs of their apartment. "I mean, we do have a spare room next door that you can use."

"I'd rather sleep on my own bedroom, Sae and besides, I'll be fine. I'm just nearly done with my second trimester. I still feel rather energized." Her mother quipped making her daughter pout, but said nothing in reply and just continued to simply assist her up the stairs and straight to her parent's bedroom.

Once they were inside, Sae gently help her mother down her side of the bed and watched how she let out a tired sigh. She quirked an eyebrow at that and stated with crossed arms, "...It seems you're tired. You're indeed overworking yourself."

Her mother looked up to her with a small snicker, "You're as worst as your father." Then crossed her arms as well and looked playfully at her daughter, "...And I have to cook at least. I'm always hungry and you're a terrible cook- while your father would probably burn the house down if he tried." Seeing the tinge of redness on her daughter's cheeks as she said that soon made her chuckle.

"That was only one time...! I'm sure I'll get better in cooking someday!" Sae said defensively before she realized it and shook her head, "...And you're changing the topic." Then she regarded her mother again, "And besides, you didn't just cook dinner, Mom. I found you hoist up a drawer and cleaning the windows when I got home from school today. Dad said you should relax and let us handle cleaning the house at least."

Her mother remained unfazed on the matter and simply reached out a comb and began brushing her long silver hair before she looked back to her daughter with a smile still on her face, "I'll be bored if I just stay in bed all day, Sae."

Sae wanted to make suggestions on what simple things her mother could do instead but was taken aback when she saw her let out a soft wince, "What's wrong, Mom? Are you hurting...?" She asked, frantically pacing as she went on, "Oh my god, I won't hear the end of Dad's fits if you got hurt under my watch and..."

Her mother caught her daughter's hand and forced her to stop, "Sae dear. Relax." Then her gaze soften as she look down lovingly on the bulge of her stomach and placed her other free hand over it gently, "It's your sister and she's telling you that you shouldn't worry too much because Mommy isn't alone."

Sae just finds herself blinking a couple of times. Unsure on what to say, then she gasp as she noticed that her mother's stomach had a brief lump before disappearing all together, "...She's kicking about..?"

Her mother nodded at her daughter, "It goes to show that she's a fighter like me and you." Another kick came or was that one a quick jab? Regardless it made her softly winced out in pain again, "...Or maybe more like her father."

Then she looked at a still perplexed looking Sae and noticed that she was hesitating on something. She smiled and figured what her daughter's considering, "Would you like to touch it?" She asked, while lightly squeezing her daughter's hand to get her attention.

Sae briefly hesitated since it seems too surreal to her- like there's an alien on her mother's stomach..! But soon shook the idea away and finds herself nodding to her mother's suggestion as curiosity overpowered her fear.

Her mother nodded back at that and since she's still holding her daughter's hand, she guided her towards her stomach, "Open your palm and rest it flatly against the bulge in the upper middle. You'll feel her more over there."

Sae did what she was told and patiently waited with bated breath and then she could hardly suppress the sharp gasp she unknowingly gave as she felt a sharp kick from the palm on her hand and stood up straight, "I felt it! Oh, wow. I just felt it!" She exclaimed with a mixture with of both excitement and bewilderment.

Her mother just smiled widely at her young nine-year old who started frantically asking questions like; "That seems like a sharp kick. Are you alright, mom?" Then, "I can't imagine what it does feel like... Was I like this too?" and lastly, "She seems to be growing healthy. But how many months more till I see her?"

"It's not the first time I felt her kick that hard and believe me, I felt worse pain." Her mother answered, "I'm used to this by now since you're just as much a fighter like your younger sister and I have a feeling it's a Niijima thing by now. I blame your father."

Then both shared a short chuckle before she answered another question, "Perhaps around three months or so? Since it's either late April or Early May. Time seemingly moves fast without us realizing it so... it's might come sooner than you think."

Sae nodded at that and looked towards the bulge on her mother's stomach once again with a slight look of doubt forming on her face, feeling frightened all of the sudden as she felt incompetent, "...And what should I do once she's here..?"

This time, her father answered for her, "You should do what you always wanted to do when you keep on asking us to get you a younger sibling."

Sae looked back with a smile, "Dad! You're home!" She ran up to him and gave him a quick hug before she looked up to him with a frown, "About what you said earlier... Do you mean that I should be just that? Be an older sister?"

Her father nodded before he bent down to properly return his daughter's embrace, "That's what you always wanted to be when you first found out that your mother was pregnant, right?"

Sae hesitantly nodded before pulling away slightly to look at his father's eyes before she asked, "I know that but... what if that's not enough? What if I somehow change?"

Her father shook his head, "It's more than enough." Then he smiled, "And no matter how long and even if you do change, Remember that you two will always be sisters. Nothing will change that."

Sae considered her father's words for a moment before nodding back, "You're right..." Then she completely pulled away from her father's reach and went towards her mother.

Then she bend down on her knees to look at the bulge on her mother's stomach and seemingly spoke to her sister, "Had you heard that? Dad's right... I... I'll always be your older sister and I'll promise you this much," She smiled before placing her palm against her mother's stomach as she got her permission, "I promise to always be with you."

Then she looked determined as she added as an extra thought that, '...And nothing could change my mind.'

* * *

\- 03/25/19Xx (Wednesday-Evening) [Tokyo-Niijima Apartment}

* * *

'I was originally going to let them handle this by themselves but... I've change my mind.' Sae thought with an amused smile on her face as she watched her family seemingly bickering at each other on a very trivial matter; Deciding what color of wallpaper should their new nursery room be.

"Dear, I'm telling you that seeing bright colors make the room seem more pleasant." Her mother suggested as she held a magazine about interior designing.

"Honey, please. Too much bright colors is very unpleasant in the eyes. Perhaps a much more darker hue would be more advised." His father countered and they proceeded on debating which is best for their princess.

Sae then sighed before taking a look at the room around her. It has been baby proofed- overtly even and thank god, they're done with that. A few more alterations and she swore this room would be like it's been attacked by some sort of marshmallow monster.

'Plus, they've argued about that for two weeks straight...' She thought as she looked at the walls that currently has a simple cream covering.

Then she looked at her parents and it seems like they're still debating on the matter. She sighed again and finally considered on intervening, "Mom, Dad?"

She then waited till she got both of their attention before she suggested that, "Why don't we just paint the walls in a mixture of black and white? That way, we'll both have a balance of bright and dark colors."

Her parents finds themselves blinking as they considered it. Then they asked at the same time, "Like a panda?"

Sae shrugged her shoulders, "What?" She stated as she crossed of her arms, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Panda's are cute." She added as a matter of fact.

Her parents considered that again and soon nodded to themselves. "Guess that works." Her father said and soon approached the walls as he started 'visualizing' what to do with the walls.

Her mother then thought out loud, "Ohh, I saw a nice little panda plushie for sale in a store that's near my husband's work... Maybe I should have him buy that as an added touch...? And I'm also craving for some seaweed for some reason..." Before she made her way towards her husband to add other suggestions.

Sae was satisfied with that and let them handle the matter as she decided to re-check the baby-proofing that she did herself and had claimed that those were the most important.

And with that, the family was busy with their own little tasks.

* * *

Now that they've done all what they could for the day and had even ate dinner, the family then decided to hang around the living room area and watch a movie to wind down the night.

They just chose a random action movie that they've already watched a set number of times and hardly paid it any attention as Sae noticed that they soon find themselves in another debating kind of conversation.

"Have we already settled on a name to give her?" Her mother asked as she gently laid a hand to her stomach that had grew so much in size. Her punch and kicks were also a lot more powerful, she added with a slight frown as she felt another 'beat down'.

"Well, even before we knew what gender she was... we had already considered that we'll give a unisex name." Her father answered.

"...You've also wanted her name to sound just like yours." Sae bantered as she watched her favorite car chase scene.

Her father slightly snickered at that, "Hey, I plead the fifth," Then he grinned before adding, "Plus, being an honest police man... I wanted her to always seek out the Truth."

"As long as it's not to dangerous, dear..." Her mother responded before adding her own thoughts on the matter, " I, on the other hand just wanted her to grow up kind and sincere."

Sae looked back to her parents as soon as the scene she's watching was over, with her eyebrows raised she soon quipped, "Truth and Sincerity, huh. No wonder you two wanted to name her Makoto."

"Isn't that mostly used as a guy's name though...?" Her mother wondered.

"She's not like any other girl. She'll grow up strong like me and Sae." Her father bantered, all the while flexing his muscles like a loony.

Sae rolled her eyes at the sight and soon looked back to her father with a frown as she realized, "...Wait, are you saying that I'm manly?"

Her father looked up to her with a grin, "Why not? You already made a number of boys cry... and that wasn't because you've broke their hearts either."

"...Heh, point taken." Sae said with a shrug then she looked to her mother who was sitting beside her. She then tried saying, "Makoto Niijima." And she liked how it sounded.

Her father agreed with it, "I like it. It sound like a perfect name for her." Her mother also nodded, "I'm in favor of it as well."

Sae soon smiled as she thought that in a month or so, she'll finally meet her younger sister. "Your big sister can't wait to see you, Makoto." She said as she carefully placed a hand to her mother's stomach before adding, "Here's to hoping it won't be long now~"

* * *

\- 04/23/19Xx (Thursday-After School) [Tokyo-Shibuya Hospital}

* * *

'It's too soon..!' Sae thought as she finds herself running through the hospital, frantically looking through each door she passed by in search of her mother's room as she tighten her hold on her school's shoulder bag.

Her father send her a message earlier in the afternoon that her mother's water broke and that their neighbor kindly bought her to the hospital. Her father said that he'll head there as soon as he's done with a certain case.

Suffice to say, although she couldn't get out of school like her father did- that still didn't stop her from not thinking about it the entire day. Mostly feelings of worry and excitement.

And those feelings amplified as soon as she finally stood in front of the door where her mother is confined in. She then took a deep breath, "I'm ready." and with that, she steeled her nerves and opened the door with bated breath.

But Sae was then greeted with a funny sight; her father was cooing ever so ridiculously at her baby sister, "Oh my gosh, whose a cute little angel...? You are! Ah, look at my beautiful princess..! You look exactly like your father. Grow up strong like me, alright~"

"He's been like that since he saw her a couple of hours ago. I'm shook." Her mother explained while Sae subconsciously placed her bag down the spare bed and remained quite dumbfounded at the sight of her mostly renowned 'scary' father was now ogling ever so overtly. She didn't know what frightened her more.

"Dear, don't hog our princess all to yourself." Her mother reprimanded before looking at her eldest with a smile, "Let Makoto meet her older sister, please."

Sae was shocked to hear that all to suddenly, "..ME!?" Then she internally panicked, 'I...I'm not ready as I thought I'd be... I...!'

"You can do this and you've been waiting for this moment for quite some time now. Why don't you try holding her and see it for yourself?" Her mother suggested and her father on the other hand, went towards her with an expecting smile. "Sae, meet your sister, Makoto." He said before carefully transferring the young brunette to her nervous older sister.

Sae looked at the small baby on her hands and felt the soft bristles of her brown hair tickling her through her uniform. Then she saw how her tiny nose would scrunched up ever so often and her tiny hands moved about not to dissimilar to a cat. She unknowingly smiled as one word came to mind, 'Cute.'

Then a frown slowly crept to her face as she noticed how light and vulnerable a baby could be in her arms.

'She's very small and fragile, I...' Sae couldn't finish her thought as she noticed her younger sister began squirming from her arms, "Ah! She's waking up..!"

Her shoulder grew tense and she can't help but feel very unnerve upon her baby sister intense stare, "...I..! Err... Hello. Makoto, I'm Sae, your older sister..?" This was the first time she ever became this nervous and what makes this worse is the fact that she doesn't know why she's like this now...

Baby Makoto on the other hand was extremely quiet and was just as nervous as she stared up to her older sister in a mixture of curiosity and apprehension, "...?"

Then all too suddenly, the brunette slowly began to softly whimper and Sae immediately paled and started to panic, "Ah..! W-why did you start crying all of the sudden..!?"

Their mother let out a soft chuckle as this was the very first time she ever saw her eldest this flustered. Then she soon gave a loving gaze towards the sight of her two wonderful daughters and spoke softly, "Relax, Sae. You're making her nervous."

Sae briefly looked to her mother, "But, Mom..." Then she shook her head and looked back to her crying sister with a soft sigh as she slowly started to relax herself, "No, you're right." She adjusted her hold on Makoto to a more comfortable position, "Then...What should I do?" She asked before looking back to her parents, patiently waiting for an answer.

This time, her father spoke, "You know the answer." Then he smiled before crossing his arms, "Talk to her softly. Make her feel safe in your arms..."

Sae looked back to her sister with doubts that she could do what his father suggested.

Her father noticed that hesitating look on his daughter's face and soon decided to add something to reminded her that, "After all, you are her big sister, right?"

Recalling what she had said a few months before, Sae eyes grew wide as she remembered the promise she had made, 'That's right..!' Then she carefully sat down on the foot of her mother's bed and gently adjusted her hold on baby Makoto to free her other hand while the other carefully supported her baby sister's upper body..

After making sure her sister is comfortable on her lap, Sae carefully hovered her free hand in front of her sister and baby Makoto was quick to grasp on one of her finger and soon stopped crying all together as she looked up to her older sister curiously.

Sae gave a loving smile upon the look of Makoto's more relaxed state, who was also seemingly content on squeezing on her fingers at the moment.

This went on for a few minutes but when she noticed that her younger sister was starting to get a little bit riled up again, "Hush now..." Sae was quick to softly spoke reassuringly, "You don't have to cry anymore, Makoto." That got Makoto's attention and looked up to her with open-mouthed curiosity making her chuckle before adding, "Because I'll always be with you."

She then adjusted her hold on her baby sister once more and gently lifted her up to her face and Makoto was quick to grasp on her older sister's face with both her tiny hands, a hint of a smile was also slowly forming on her small lips.

Sae's grin grew wider and repeated lovingly that, "I'll always be with you." Then she carefully lifted her younger sister higher and gently support her back to give Makoto a soft, yet tender embrace. The young brunette smiled wide as she got that kind of attention and greedily returned the embrace with just as much affection.

Forgetting her earlier, nervousness. Sae now felt very comfortable holding her sweet, baby sister and for some reason, everything seemingly felt right at this moment for them.

After sharing a short giggle, Sae carefully pulled back a short distance and both sisters find themselves looking at each other with wide smiles on their faces.

Their parents looked lovingly and proudly at their two beautiful daughters. They were just as content at seeing how quick the two had bonded and they knew it's a bond that's irreplaceable.

Makoto's bright smile was infectious and Sae couldn't help but smiled wider as she looked lovingly at the young brunette before she once again spoke softly that, "Your sister will always be with you, so keep that smile on your face for me, alright?"

She knew that her younger sister couldn't reply to that but that didn't stop her from being surprised as she felt Makoto bury her face on her much larger shoulders and unknowingly gave a very warm embrace while letting out a cute little whimper.

Sae soften her glance and eagerly returned her baby sister's tender embrace. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt her younger sister's grip loosen and relaxed a few minutes later. 'It seems Makoto has fallen asleep...' She thought before carefully adjusting her hold on Makoto and gently started to cradle her back softly on her arms.

Seeing Makoto felt safe enough to lose her guard and sleep comfortably on her arms made her older sister smile wider, "...She's such an angel." and Sae soon nodded to herself as she made a silent promise that, 'I'll try to keep smiling for you as well, Makoto.'

With that, Sae looked up to her parents and both sides gave each other a quick nod before she moved closer to her parents side while carefully making sure not to disturb Makoto's sleep.

Now nestled closer to each other, the Niijima family looked to their newest addition with proud smiles on their faces and seeing how much Makoto resembled her father, made them realized something and all of them soon agreed that;

Yup, She's got the Niijima's blood in her and will definitely kick butt in the future.

* * *

~~ End of **Bond between Sisters** ~~

* * *

\- Prologue for: Whims of Fate -

* * *

Author's Note: Meep, this title was the first thing I thought about and I couldn't think of anything else. Ha ha, Deciding on a title is one of the hardest part in writing a story for me you see and in all honesty, I really just did this fic on a whim and even curiously made a short comic strip based on this despite my workload this week. This fic is obviously also inspired by our beloved Queen's Birthday today. Now about that comic strip... The cover art you see above is a part of it and Fair warning? I'm not that talented in drawing, but feel free to find the rest on my tumblr art blog: 11emerie11 - there is also a link provided on my profile page.

I decided to not give their parents names here yet (but I already have names for them) but If you want to read more about that and the adventure's of a young Makoto and Sae, then it's supposed sequel, " **Whims of Fate** " would be quite a treat ...and an emotional roller-coaster ride because of, you know- spoiler reasons. I make no promises on WHEN I'll be able to post that however as I only have around three chapters for it... and the others are very, very loose drafts. But who knows, it might not take too long if inspiration strikes me.

For now, all I can say is that " **Twist of Fate** " will still be my main priority to update and this story's sequel will be something to look forward to some time in the future. Thank you for reading this story and have a good day/night.


End file.
